Aspects of the cell biology and immunology of host-parasite interactions among several intra- and extracellular parasitic protozoa are being investigated. Leishmania sp. and Trypanosoma sp. are being used as models of intracellular and extracellular parasitism, respectively. Emphasis is placed upon 1) determining some of the basic chemical and antigenic properties of parasite surface membranes; 2) ascertaining the nature and extent of the interactions of parasite surfaces with specific host cell types; 3) defining the basic mechanisms involved in the intracellular survival and multiplication of parasites within host cells; and 4) attempts to determine the means by which parasites circumvent host immuno-defense systems. Techniques employed in these studies include; subcellular fractionation, ultracyto-and immunochemistry, electron microscopy, chromatography, polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, lectin assays, radio isotope labeling, gel immunoassays, and in vitro cell culture.